Green Carnations
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: Disney Guardian Universe One-shot: When Oswald helps looking for his brother's sorcery student he didn't realize how the 3rd Sunday in June could be so important. Especially to him. Happy Father's Day. Inspired by Paul Simon's Father and Daughter.


**Me: **This goes out to all the daughters out there for whatever reason can't spend Father's Day with their #1 Man.

Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and and none of the Disney one's or Paul Simon's _Father and Daughter _song.

* * *

"_~Green Carnations are bit of a magic on their own. ~"  
_

"Do you guys know where Grey is," A small blonde girl named Rebecca asked. Every child at _Smiling Oranges _shook their heads when she asked them, even Miss Nancy their caregiver didn't know where the eldest girl was.

"Maybe you can try your and her room again Becky," Miss Nancy suggested. "Could be there."

Becky was about to say 'but I already-' until she realized someone in there **can** help her. She left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the last door one the right. When Becky opened it inside were two twin beds, a nightstand, an overstuffed closet full of donated clothes and on a table near the window a cage with a sleeping black rabbit inside.

Becky went over to the cage and shook it wildly and yelled, "Wake up, Mr. Rabbit, WAKE UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up," a cranky sounding voice grumbled. Surprisingly the rabbit stretched his hand out through the bars, picked at the cage door's lock and opened it with ease. Once he slipped out the rabbit placed a pair of blue shorts on and stretched his upper arms and ears. "Hasn't anyone ever heard of sleeping in on a Sunday?"

"But I can't find Grey anywhere Ozzy." The girl said in distressed.

That got the rabbit's undivided attention. "Anywhere? Aw, I'm sure she's a round here somewhere," 'Ozzy' turned his head to see the rest of the room. "She wouldn't go to the Realm without me."

"Yeah but what it if something-" Oswald the Lucky Rabbit placed a paw on the girl's lips and said, "Don't jump any conclusions I am absolutely sure Grey is fine."

"Can we find her?"

"Sure we can. We might not need to but-" This time he got interrupted by Becky as she dragged him by his ears and ran down the stairs and called to Miss Nancy saying she was going to play in the playground down the street. Miss Nancy nodded as she resumed cooking bacon for breakfast.

* * *

**_"I'm gonna watch you shine,"_  
**

* * *

"Again why this early? I still haven't had anything to eat yet." Oswald complained as he and Becky sat on the slide, waiting for their ride. Becky turned her head and said, "We gotta find her Ozzy. What if Grey is in big trouble and needs us?"

The rabbit fought the urge to roll his eyes at such a question and instead answered, "'Cause if she was, the kid would send out a message and tell me or Mick, it's basic Magic 101 everybody knows it…except for you apparently."

"Well I'm no wizard like Grey is," the seven-year-old replied. "How long until Dumbo gets here?"

Oswald took out a pocket watch that he 'barrowed' from the White Rabbit and hmmed, "Well it's past 8:30 so he should be here by-" "THUMP!"

A thump was heard as the playground shook and right above the swings was a small and large-eared pachyderm with an aviator's hat and goggles on. Becky squealed as she saw him land and gave one of her all time favorite cartoon characters a big hug.

"-Now," Oswald finished dryly. He soon gave Dumbo a stern look and asked, "No one saw did they?"

The big-eared elephant shook his head while Becky was still wrapped around his trunk and shook along with him causing her to giggle. Oswald did roll his eyes from the silliness and ordered, "Dumbo I need ya to help me and this kid find Grey. Some air recon if you will."

Once he removed the girl from his trunk Dumbo crouched down for them to climb aboard and with no one watching flew up into the sky.

* * *

**_"Gonna watch you grow,"_  
**

* * *

"Any signs of her yet?" Becky asked through the blowing winds.

Oswald scrunched his black pupils and shook his head. "Naw."

He leaned over to the flying elephant and said, "We need you to fly lower so we can get a better view of the ground."

But before Dumbo could even reply a huge object flew right past them. With its shape and mass the thing would've matched the description of a small jet plane if it weren't for the large, leathery wings, and tall dark blue horns.

"Nick you psycho!" Oswald cured under his breath. "You could've turned us into pancakes." The large dragon flew right back near them and gave Oswald a blank look.

* * *

**"Gonna paint a sign,"**

* * *

In a matter of minuets both irritated creatures agreed to land near an abandon parking lot where no people could find them by accident. While sitting on an old beaten up Ford pick-up Oswald stared down at a redheaded young man who's eyes matched the dragon's cold steel blue ones.

Becky moved her head left and right unsure on how this confrontation was going to happen or last. It wasn't the first time the rabbit and cursed boy meet head-on.

"So," Oswald dragged the word. "Any particular reason you left the Realm and flew around with out even a small invisibility spell on you?"

The boy shrugged. "I was in a hurry."

"For what?"

"To find Grey of course!" Nick yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was no secret that he had feelings for the sorcerer-in-training practically everybody knew it. **Everyone **knew it.

"For you auntie," Oswald suggested feigning innocence.

"WATCH IT RABBIT!" Nick yelled. "That witch has nothing to do with-" "Um guys"

"WHAT!" The rabbit and human cartoon yelled in unison. Becky gulped nervously but knew she had their attention finally and said, "I know you guys don't really like each other but we **need **to find Grey. If she's not in the Realm or in DisneyWorld like Nick said she wasn't then Grey must still be somewhere in Orlando still."

Oswald awkwardly scratched his chin in thought. "Kid's got a point. Grey doesn't even have a learner's permit yet so she can't be too far off somewhere."

"But she has a bus pass right," Nick asked.

"Doh, you're right," Oswald yelled while slapping his forehead.

Becky pursed her lips before implying, "Grey couldn't have gotten too far right. It's only 10:00 AM still and there isn't that much stuff to do that's not at the theme parks right?"

Oswald smiled as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "You are on you're A-game today kid I'm impressed and I don't say that often."

"_To those who deserve it at least,"_ Nick wanted to say but went against it. Instead he said, "Let's go and find her then."

"Let's do it!" Becky said with delight. She and the rabbit got on the patient Dumbo and flew off as a transformed dragon joined. This time with an invisibility spell on him.

* * *

_**"So you'll always know,"**_

* * *

"I can't believe we haven't found her yet!" Becky yelled in frustration. It was already 5:30 and the four them still did not find Grey. "We looked just about everywhere too."

They had indeed searched just about every place Grey could've been. Her school for summer classes, the movie theater, the park, and even went back to Smiling Oranges Orphanage and Miss Nancy still said no but was happy to see Becky come back to check up on her.

"Anyplace that's open at least," Nick said with his hands in his pockets. "A lot of places are usually closed on Sundays."

Oswald was dragging his feet until he heard that last part and jumped for joy. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"What you just said of course," Oswald pointed at the confused redhead. "Obviously we were just going to places that are usually open during the week but on Sundays are closed." He turned his head towards Becky and asked, "Kid is there anyplace that you definitely know is open today?"

"Umm," Becky thought over for a second and answered, "I think there's a shop down this street that's open 24 hours a day."

"Terrific," Oswald pumped his hand in the air. "Let's get goin'"

* * *

_**"As long as one and one is two wooo~"**_

* * *

After they convinced Dumbo to hide in an alley so no humans could see him the remaining three went down the street with Oswald pretending to be a stuffed animal this time so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention either.

"How far until we get to this shop?" Nick asked Becky.

"Not too long I think," she replied. It should be around-oh there it is." Becky pointed right at the shop.

Both Nick and Oswald arched an eyebrow as they read the sign. _"Blossoming Flowers from Florida."_

"This is the place?' Oswald muttered.

Becky nodded before opening the door as a small bell rang to signal the shopkeeper. The woman had dyed black hair but had a friendly smile and was in her late twenties. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked politely.

Nick answered, "We're looking for a friend of ours. We think she came here earlier and wanted to know if you saw her."

Becky placed Oswald on the counter and added, "She's got brown hair and blue eyes. And is around his age." Becky finished while pointing at Nick.

"_Maybe not around my age actually,_ Nick thought.

The woman pursed her lips and said, "I think I saw whom you're talking about I saw here around a half hour ago and she asked for the flowers she apparently ordered the other day."

"Did she say where she was heading off to?' Nick asked quickly and flustered soon after realizing how eager he sounded.

The woman smiled knowing. "I'm sure you'll find your girlfriend."

Nick's blush only worsened. "Oh no, she's-I mean-we're not-"

"Which direction did she go," Becky asked saving the poor boy from embarrassment.

"She didn't say where she was going but after she bought her flowers, she went down the street. I couldn't see where because I had another customer right after her." The woman.

"Thank you for telling," Becky quickly said as she grabbed Oswald and Nick and zoomed right out of the store to find their friend.

The woman smiled as she thought, _"What sweet kids…odd looking bunny doll though." _Throughout her conversation with them she could've sworn the rabbit looked like he was listening. She shook her head. She was obviously thinking too much.

* * *

_**"There could never be a father..." **_

* * *

After what felt like forever Oswald caught his breath and said, "Okay besides that shop, are there any others on this street that's **not**

closed for the day?"

Becky looked around and shook her head. "Uh-uh, I don't see any 'open' signs up."

"Guys," Nick's voice called out. "I-I think I found out where Grey might be."

The other two immediately ran up to the teenager. "So where is she?" Becky asked eagerly. After a whole day of searching she was finally going to find her roommate and her best friend.

Nick's eyes softened as he pointed towards the iron fence that read cemetery. Dumbo's ears dropped slightly right after he read the sign. Oswald did nothing but drop his jaw a bit before closing it up again. Becky was the only oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Aren't we gonna go in?"

"What are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice asked. They all turned around fast and saw the person they were all trying to look for all day.

Grey d'Isigny was in her usual red hooded jacket and dark blue plants that was held up by her silver belt and golden Mickey Mouse icon belt buckle. She was carrying a bouquet of carnations, green ones to be exact. She was standing behind the four by a few feet.

Oswald chuckled sheepishly. "We were about to ask you the same thing once we found ya."

Grey shrugged nonchalantly. "I just had to do a few things before coming here. After I was done I'd come over to the Realm and do a lesson with Mickey and go back home to sleep."

"Well that doesn't explain why you're here anyways." Becky said in a worried tone.

Grey sighed before answering, "It's Father's Day and I wanted to visit my dad."

A silence soo fell on the group all could be heard was the occasional wind blowing though the iron fence.

"This was the place they put my parents and brother so I could visit them." Grey explained, as she looked lonely towards the opened gate.

"Oh," was all Becky could say.

"Do you," Nick began nervously, "want us to join you?"

"You guys want to go into a cemetery?"

"Of course we do," Oswald said earnestly. "Now why don't we go see your old man and lady huh?"

Grey almost smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

They all went inside.

* * *

_**"...who loved His daughter more than I love you."**_

* * *

_~Here lies Richard, Susan and William D'Isigny~_

_-A Wonderful Imagineer-_

_-A Loving Wife-_

_-A Kind Boy-_

"_Three wonderful people taken too early and too soon." _

Grey placed the carnations carefully right next to the tombstone and said nothing. They all knew it was best to pay their respects to her and the family in silence if Grey wanted it.

"You know," Grey began, "my dad always loved things green. Said it was his inner Irishmen talking or something else, but with help form my mom Billy and I would buy some carnations and place green dye in the water so they would turn green the next morning and give them to him. His birthday, St. Paddy's, even at Christmas if we could, but it all started on Father's Day. And he'd always give us these big smiles the kind that would say, _Thanks for all the love." _

Becky walked over to Grey when she noticed how sad she looked. "You can cry if you want to."

Grey sadly smiled and looked at Becky. "I've been crying all morning and afternoon. I think I'm fine."

Nick placed his hands on her shoulders, no longer being shy to her. "It's okay though. We're here."

Grey breathed in and out and shook her head, "I'm okay." Soon Oswald walked up to Grey and gave her a hug around her legs (because he was so short) and said, "It's good to know seeing how long a day we've all had. Even the little kid's getting sleepy-eyed."

"Am not," Becky tried to defend with a yawn.

Grey nodded in understanding. "We should probably go back to the Realm. I'll give Nancy a call on my phone that Becky and I will be running late for dinner."

"Can we just go eat at Cinderella's castle or maybe at Belle's or even," Becky started to say suddenly wide-awake again.

For the first time in several hours Grey laughed. Laughed so hard that she was almost crying. Dumbo started to and the others joined in.

"Guys, thank-you for coming this meant a lot for me."

She gave Becky a hug. "Thanks for looking for me even if it was to go and see the other Disney characters."

"Oswald," Grey faced her lucky friend. "Thank you for looking after Becky and to help find me."

The smiled rather smugly, "What can I say it's in the job description to keep an eye out for you and that also means your friend too."

Grey then turn to Nick. "Nicodemus Gravehart, you have been always a thorn to my side since long after I became the Disney Guardian." Nick smiled sheepishly at that. "But you always knew when to give me space and helped when I needed. You even went out of the Realm of Disney just to see if I was okay."

While Nick expected a hug he instead got a kiss on the cheek instead, causing the guy to blush madly.

Grey kneeled down to Dumbo's height and said, "And thank-you for helping Oswald and Becky today. You were a **very **big help. Which is why you're going to get a full pound of peanuts when we get back."

Dumbo trumpeted in excitement. They all decide to leave the cemetery know doubt getting uncomfortable about how creepy it looked and walked away.

"You sure you'll be fine," Oswald asked Grey as they walked out.

She nodded, "Yeah I think so. What about you?"

"Me?"

It's Father's day so…"

"Oh, that." Oswald sighed sadly. "I'm sure Mickey and I'll be fine. I now know he and I aren't the only ones who feel this way."

Grey understood what he meant, really she did. She wasn't the only one to lose a father and miss him but her mentor and his brother.

"You know if we get home my wife Ortensia always makes a carrot cake on Sunday's and she might make you a meringue pie if you'd like."

Grey really needed to get the guy that somehow hid onions somewhere due to all the tears she was shedding.

* * *

_**"I love you~"**_

* * *

"_You know Grey, green carnations are a bit of magic on their own," Rick D'Isigny said to his little girl and to Billy while holding the flower they had given him earlier that day._

"_They are," she asked with child-like interest._

"_Of course because I get them from such terrific kids like you and Billy!" He soon started to tickle her and his son and the three all laughed happily._

"_Kids, Rick, it's time for dinner," a warm motherly voice called out to the living room. The kids cheered and got out of their dad's embrace. But before Grey could run Rick gently took her hand. "Grey could you do me a favor?"_

_She nodded. "Ah-huh."_

"_Do you think you could give me another one of those _every_ Father's day if that wouldn't be too hard for you." _

_Grey quickly smiled and hugged her daddy as he picked her up and took her to the kitchen where the dinner table was._

_Grey…_

"Grey!"

The sorcerer-in-training got out of her daydreaming and turned towards the voice. Mickey Mouse titled his round head slightly and said, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to practice more on the levitation spell? You were struggling on that one last time you were cramming for the upcoming test."

They were sitting in Mickey's casual house with the others sitting with Oswald and his family sharing the carrot cake and pie that everyone was enjoying.

She nodded and answered, "Yes but you wouldn't mind if I grabbed another slice of pie would ya?"

Mickey laughed his trademark laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Me: **I'm sorry for my long absence from this site I was dealing with a lot from school and doing fanfiction on Cartoon X-overs. I'll work more on my Disney Guardian story as soon as I can. This oneshot chapter is dedicated for my dad who couldn't be home from work and to all the dads out there that do everything they have done and touched the hearts of their daughters _and_ sons in some way or another. :) I love you Dad!

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


End file.
